Farah (Sands of Time)/Quotes
''The Sands of Time'' confirming her love for the Prince before committing suicide in order to save him. ''The Two Thrones'' questioning him one final time as they look out over Babylon together. Dialogue between Farah and the Prince ''The Sands of Time'' A Secret Passage :Farah: Give me the Dagger. :Prince: (Grabbing her) Who are you!? :Farah: I am Farah. The daughter of the Maharajah from whom you stole it. This is your doing! :Prince: I saw my father turn to sand! :Farah: And we will share his fate, if you do not give me the dagger now! Trapped in a Tomb :Prince: A tomb! :Farah: You were there! The dagger was in your hand! Why did you hesitate? You think you're cleverer than everybody, but you're just like the rest of them. Those soldier... all they can do is fight. Destroy. Why did I trust you? Why didn't you trust me? (some time later) :Farah: Ow! :Prince: Sorry! :Farah: Where are you? :Prince: I'm right here. :Farah: Hold my hand...don't let go. (Pause) I didn't mean what I said. :Prince: No, you're right. All that's happened is my doing. I wanted honor and glory. I brought this on us. :Farah: You are brave and good. And if this tomb is to be ours, at least the dagger will be buried with us, and...we are together... What is it? :Prince: Nothing. :Farah: You're trembling. :Prince: I just don't like closed spaces. There must be some way out of here. :Farah: When I was small, my mother taught me a secret word. She said that when I was afraid, all I had to do was speak that word, and a magic door would open. (Pause) I've never told that to anybody. :Prince: I can see why. It's the most childish thing I've ever heard of. (Pause) What was the word? :Farah: Kakolookiyam. :Prince: "Kakolookiyam". Did you hear that...? Farah? The Vizier :Farah: So it's true, he was a traitor? :Prince: Take this, return it to your father's treasure vaults...guard it well. :Farah: I owe you thanks, but why did you invent such a fantastic story, do you think me a child, that I would believe such nonsense? :(Prince kisses Farah) :Farah: (pushes him away) I said I owe you thanks. You presume too much. :(Prince rewinds time) :Farah:...such a fantastic story, do you think me a child, that I would believe such nonsense? :Prince:...You're right, it was just a story (gives her the dagger). :Farah: Wait, I don't even know your name... :Prince: Just call me "Kakolookiyam". :Farah: (gasp) The Two Thrones At Babylon's Gates :Prince: Farah! :Farah: How do you know my name? :Prince: Yes...um...I... :Dark Prince: I eagerly await your response. :Prince: I have heard tales..wondrous tales of a beautiful...and brave Princess of India. One who has journeyed to Babylon seeking to punish...an evil Vizier who has caused her great distress. :(Farah raises her bow, readies an arrow, and aims toward the Prince) :Dark Prince: See? Now she's going kill us. :(Farah shoots down the Sand Guard attempting to ambush the Prince from behind) :Farah: How in the world have you managed to survive that long. Good luck, stranger. After fight with Mahasti :Prince: Do you see now; the change was physical, nothing more! :Farah: Why should I believe you!? Everything you've done contradicts this! I've seen the way you hunger for combat, you take pleasure in creating death! Your constant talk of bloody vengeance, your cold disregard for your own people; you've heard the women in the brothel as clearly as I did, yet you turned away!! :Prince: But I came back. I came back! (lowers voice) For you... :Farah: You are a prince in title only. Go and reclaim your throne! But know this: you do so alone. :Dark Prince: You certainly have a way with women; those you don't get killed can't get far enough away from you. A Switch : Farah: Try moving the switch forward. : Prince: With my luck it will probably spring some horrible trap, or summon sand monsters, or bring about the end of the world! : Farah: Would it kill you to show a little optimism? : Prince: Experience has taught me that wishful thinking only leads to disappointment. References }} Category:Character Dialog Category:Character Subpages